


Us

by CharlyLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again - save Daichi, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Crime Gangs and Police, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Black and white vision, Blind!Suga, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, DaiSuga Week 2020, Daichi has one (1) braincell, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Farewells, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Foreplay, Human Trafficking, IKEA Furniture, Kids are acting up, M/M, Maticore!Suga, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police!Daichi, Poor boy daichi, Post-Timeskip, Sex, Slight Smut, Smut, Soft sex, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Suga has more confidence than is good for him, Suga is a gluton, Sunny - Freeform, Teacher!suga, and also huge dorks, aquarium, as in literally food and porn, colours au, date, have mercy on me, human!daichi, i have no idea how to tag this one, last days, my horrible brain writing actual shot for the first time, nothing graphic though, partially NSFW, ratings vary between chapters, sensible topics, somehow the only story I wrote from Suga's POV!?, stopping a turf war does not count as a date suga, these boys are a hazard to the public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlyLee/pseuds/CharlyLee
Summary: My contributions for the DaiSuga Week 2020 ~ATTENTION: Some parts contain NSFW!Day 1:Strangers/Roommates (Teen Up)Day 2:Aquarium (Teen Up)Day 3:Mythology/Crime (Teen Up/Mature)Day 4:Spicy, Salty & Sweet (Mature/Kinky)Day 5:Sunny (Gen)Day 6:3pm (Explicit/NSFW)Day 7:Free Day -> Soulmate Colours AU (Gen)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	1. Unintentional Roommates (Teen Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my contributions for DaiSugaWeek 2020!  
> Before you jump in, just a quick disclaimer that English isn't my native language and while I try to check everything over, some grammar, connotation or spelling mistakes might slip through - if you spot any grave errors feel free to tell me in the comments ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Roommates & Strangers  
>  **Rating:** Teen Up  
>  **Word Count:** 1.891  
>   
>  _Sawamura Daichi likes his own four walls - that is until the day his apartment has only three walls left._

Sawamura Daichi lives alone. That doesn’t mean he isn’t a folksy guy, _on the contrary!_

But after getting up in the morning and running two rounds around the block before making his way to work, where he spends the entire day behind a desk and occasionally adding a detour to the pub with his favourite colleagues on his way home, he likes to have his own four walls in the evening!

 _That is_ until the day his apartment has only _three_ walls left.

It starts off rather unspectacularly with Daichi deciding he needs a new shelf for odds and ends, ordering one online and beginning to devote himself to the detailed instructions on his next day off.

It is a Tuesday noon, he slept longer than usual, took his jog later and had a nice, calm breakfast, listening for the neighbours.

The old woman above him has her community engagement meetings on Tuesday, the family to his right is off to work and school and the apartment to his left seems quiet. _On second_ thought he doesn’t even know who lives there. He is assuming it’s a woman with a high laugh and an unbelievably annoying kind of humour, based on the regularly changing, _painfully unfunny_ doormats. But the only things he ever hears are the shower running and occasionally a TV, so his clues are very limited.

Daichi furrows his brows as he flips over a page in the construction manual - seems oddly easy… _too easy!_ But maybe he is just paranoid!?

With a shrug, he kneels down on the floor and starts spreading the few pieces around. Put _this_ here, insert _that_ screw there, stick _this to that_ and _voila_ \- a stylish, tiny shelf with three boards.

He checks his clock and nods proudly. He should have enough time to drill those holes into the wall before the majority of his neighbours returns home and might be bothered by the loud noise.

He lent a drill from the building’s janitor yesterday and weighs it in his hand now. It’s not like he _doesn’t know_ how to use one, but he also can’t remember when the last time was he did.

Still, _a drill is a drill._ You turn it on and you press it into the wall! 

With squared shoulders he positions himself in front off the wall in question, bordering the flat with the unknown inhabitant.

 _“Easy peasy”,_ he reassures himself and presses down on the trigger. The noise is surprisingly quiet at first, but as soon as he leans the rotating tip against the wall and presses, it starts to turn into a high shriek that makes him flinch and pull a grimace.

But Daichi is a man of conviction and if he starts something, he finishes it! So he repeats the process again until he has two perfect holes in front of him.

He sets the drill down, proud of himself, then he picks up wall plugs from their package and stuffs them into the wall.

The first goes in with only a little force, but the second decides to put up a fight. 

Daichi furrows his brows. He is _certain_ he drilled the hole deep enough so… if he takes a hammer, he should be able to push it in, _right!?_

He picks one from the toolbox he was loaned along with the drill and weighs it in his hand.

Carefully he bumps the flat side against the wall plug. It doesn’t budge, so he hits it harder. The wall plug sinks down further into the wall but it still isn’t in entirely.

Daichi takes a deep breath and solidifies his stance as he remembers from the Judo lessons his mother encouraged him to take as a child, grabbing the hammer tighter and with both hands.

One eye closed he aims, drawing back - _deep breath_ \- and swings it with good force.

_Crack._

The wall plug sinks in, down to the last millimetre and he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, turning around to look for screws, driver and the hooks that will hold the shelf.

_Crack._

The blood freezes in his veins, mid bending down.

 _Crack._ Crack… _crack._

Slowly he looks up, watching the fissure spread up and down, eagerly racing towards the ceiling and the floor, spreading left and right across a good portion of the wall.

Crack, _crack,_ crack.

Shit, _shit,_ shit!

He didn’t swing _that_ hard, _he swears!_

Daichi jumps up, desperately pressing his hands against the wall as if that could hold it together and with a shaky rumbling the plaster, that is _way_ too thin for what should be a load-bearing structure, disintegrates under his fingertips, dust and crumbling cement tumbling to the ground.

Wide, hazel eyes stare directly at him.

Aside from the fact he just caused a wall to collapse, Daichi is confused for so, _so_ many reasons.

His neighbour is _a guy,_ he is _very pretty,_ he is _shirtless_ and he is _wearing a skirt,_ leaning against his sink, make-up utensils spread around him, risen to his tip-toes, pale torso stretched forwards to keep his face close to the mirror, skin glowing like perfect marble. And _those eyes_ that look at him, so surprised and yet _so calm._

 _ >Ko? What the hell is going on? Hello? Are you there? You know what, just look mascara tutorials up online, I am sick and tired of your attitude!< _

Now Daichi spots the phone on the sink and slowly his neighbour sets down the black brush, picking up his phone.

“Tooru - I _think_ we’ll need to _postpone_ pranking Kuro. I’ll call you back later and also: _Fuck you!”_ he speaks, calmly as a midnight lake, possibly because he is under immense shook, and hangs up.

 _“Hi!”_ Daichi croaks out, shily lifting his hand. “I _umn…_ don’t think we have met yet.”

His neighbour just stands there, looking at him like a stone statue - a _marble_ statue, an _ivory_ statue, _gods greatest creation_ and - Daichi realizes he is staring hard, so he turns his eyes down. “I… my name is Sawamura Daichi, _pleased to meet you!”_ he bows and stretches out his hand, screwing his eyes shut tight.

A toothbrush-cup worth of strongly minted mouthwash hits him over the head and he reels back with a little yelp, hand shooting up to protect his face, but it still stings in his eyes like hell.

 _“Oh my gosh!”_ The stranger jumps forward. “I’m _so_ sorry, I don’t know why I did that! Here, _take a towel.”_

Cloth is gently pressed against his face and Daichi’s clumsy fingers dig into it, grazing his neighbour’s soft hand, which kills the last of his functional brain cells.

He stumbles back, forgets about the shelf still propped up on the floor, his feet catch in the wrappings and the rubble of the wall and the connection of his calves with the wooden construct gives him the rest.

With a loud yell and a _thud,_ almost louder than the collapsing wall, he falls back over and lands on his ass _hard._

 _Fucking ***********************************************_ ……….. that _hurts!_

He groans loudly and in agony, towel still clutched in his hands, desperately blinking away the sting from both mouthwash and pain.

“Are you alright?” his neighbour asks, climbing through the hole, stepping into Daichi’s apartment, carefully dancing around the littered craftsman tools, package wrapping, remainders of wall and pieces of shelf… _wait,_ hold on - _damn him,_ the thing is still in one piece!

He doesn’t have a wall to hang it on anymore, but at least he has a high-quality shelf for a good price to help him through the lawsuit that is about to hit his sorry ass harder than the floor just did!

 _“No,”_ Daichi groans and the other man chuckles. Saints, _that is a beautiful sound_ \- maybe he is already dead?

 _“Well,_ you _do_ look pretty shitty,” the other man hums and Daichi can feel him closing in until he stands right next to him.

Hesitantly he dares a glance up. _Big mistake!_

Because now he is faced with slender legs, that _gosh darn_ skirt, a pale torso in all its glory and once again… those infinite hazel eyes, starting to sparkle with glee as the other put his hands on his hips.

Daichi is only half aware of the fact he is covered in dust and mouthwash - certainly not an ideal get up, but who knows - with all these weird teenage trends these days... if he is lucky he might be extremely fashionable, exercising some new creative way of skincare!? _Hope dies last._

“I’ve heard debris and peppermint are good for your skin - _you should try,”_ his dumbass brain orders his mouth to move before he can hold himself back.

Alright, so _hope is officially dead!_ That was _fast._

“You know, I have a friend who _might_ be interested in that. He also provided me with enough ugly doormats to plaster that hole over - gotta use them for something,” the other man giggles.

“Tooru or Kuro?”

_“Tooru.”_

“Sounds horrific.” Daichi wants to _kick_ himself, but his mouth just keeps talking, words beyond his control.

Possibly because he is subjected to positive reinforcement in the form of soft, honestly amused laughter.

“If I don’t take the doormats, he will start dragging in even uglier cushions, so it’s really the lesser evil,” his neighbour chuckles, then he offers out his hand.

Daichi stares at it for a very long, very solid second until he manages to move and… the other leans forwards, snatching his hand with a surprisingly firm and strong grip, hauling him up to his feet.

 _“I’m Suga,_ by the way.”

 _“Daichi,”_ he repeats very dumbly and for a moment they stand uncomfortably comfortably close.

“Well - _I guess I have to throw you out now,”_ Suga muses with quirking lips.

“This is _my_ flat,” he responds - if he goes on like that, he is gonna hit bullshit-reply bingo in no time and win one trip straight to an additional sexual harassment charge! _He can’t wait._

“It _was_ your flat - _now_ it’s an extension of _my bathroom_ and since you kinda crashed my plans for tonight I’d like to get that foundation and rouge off my face with a nice shower, before I put on comfy clothes, loot your kitchen and watch you clean up the rubble and call the landlord.” Suga smiles at him brightly.

 _“Point taken,”_ Daichi gulps. “And _I umn…_ I am really, _really_ sorry, I… was trying to hang a shelf,” he points at the thing by his feet.

“My guess was on _porn,_ but that also seems valid,” the other mocks him and Daichi feels his face explode bright red, brain seizing function.

And so he is incapable of movement or speech, while he watches how Suga climbs back into his bathroom and starts to fumble with the waist seam of his skirt before he looks up and snaps his finger.

“Hey, _wrecking ball!_ At least turn around!”

“Do I _have_ to?”

Congratulations Sawamura Daichi, you won the shitty karma lottery - your winnings are a lifetime supply of stupidity and another cup of mouthwash to the face!

But half his reward stays out and is instead replaced with a cheeky grin and a wink.

 _“Slow down,_ tiger! I don’t even know if you are house-trained yet, so… _roommates first_ \- _lovers later.”_

  
  
  



	2. Fish Date (Teen and Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Aquarium  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up  
>  **Word Count:** 1.517  
>   
>  _Daichi makes a mental note to schedule their future dates in a way that Suga has something to eat first, especially if the subject of their romantic activity is in any way edible!_

_“I want nothing more than to eat you.”_

Suga’s eyes are intense, their usually so gentle hazel a fiercer shade of brown, tongue greedily licking over his lower lips, wetting them expectantly.

 _“Suga.”_ Daichi feels the blood rise into his cheeks and he is painfully aware of the people surrounding them. “There are _children_ here!” he murmurs embarrassed.

“I will dip you in some sweet spice sauce and then I will _eat_ you,” the other goes on, voice _heavy_ with want.

_Blub._

The fish his boyfriend is having an intense staring contest with opens its mouth and releases a single bubble of air, that drifts up towards the surface of the tank and the silver-haired emits an angry little whimper.

_“Just you wait!”_

_“Suga.”_ Daichi tucks at his sleeve, shrinking under the scandalized gaze of a mother walking past them with her daughter on the hand.

 _“It is mocking me,_ Daichi!” the other insists, leaning even closer to the pane, breath fogging up the thick glass. There is something manic in his eyes.

Daichi makes a mental note to schedule future dates so that they have something to eat first! Especially if the romantic activity involves animals or _anything_ _in_ _any way edible._

“It’s _a fish,”_ he tries to convince the other to go on.

“But it looks tasty _and it knows that!”_ And the silver-haired looks up at him, one eyebrow twitching dangerously. Soon there will be salvia dripping from his lips and he will make a campfire in the middle of the aquarium, roasting whatever he can get his hands on, right on the spot. Daichi makes another mental note to circumnavigate the petting zoo tank _spaciously._

They should have gone to the museum instead, _he knew it!_ But it was a hot summer day, the air outside was heavy and dry and he had thought that water, cool, climatised rooms and lively, colourful fish would be nicer under those circumstances. He should have listened to his guts, but now _here he is…_

The worst part is: Suga looks insanely hot. As in: _Insane_ and _hot!_

“There is a nice little restaurant close by— _I already reserved us a table.”_ Daichi tries to motivate his boyfriend.

“Do they serve fish?”

“I think so.”

“Do they serve _this_ fish?”

_“Suga!”_

“I want it _dead,_ Daichi!”

“It’s just a fish… _a,”_ he checks the plate attached to the base to the tank. _“... discus fish!_ I’m not even sure you can eat those.”

“It is _mocking_ me!”

And as if that had been its cue, the flat, yellow and red sea dweller bobbing up and down in front of them releases another bubble of air. 

_Blub._

Daichi makes quick work with the situation, the scales of being embarrassed by either his boyfriend starting to scream at a tank of water or the alternative of carrying him off like an uncooperative five-year-old, strongly tipping in favour of the later.

“Daichi, _let me down!”_ Suga protests. “I will _fry that bastard good_ and I will _enjoy_ watching him boil!”

But he doesn’t budge in, keeps him thrown over his shoulder and marches stoically past the rows of cylindrical tanks full of exotic fish and corrals.

“We are not done yet, you tasty, _tasty_ bastard!” the silver-haired yells, shaking his fist at his new mortal enemy. “One day I’ll come for your flat ass and then you will be on my plate!”

“You are not one to talk about flat asses!” Daichi mumbles under his breath, trying to avoid staring too much at said, from this angle _actually not so flat ass,_ right next to his face.

They pass a mother with child and he is pretty certain it is the same woman that walked by them earlier. He does his best to muster a smile and a friendly nod, but the woman backs away from them, pulling her daughter with her as if they had a highly contagious disease.

He could not hold it against her, _even if he wanted to!_

“Suga, _behave!”_ he scolds the other, who dithers on his shoulder, and casts another smile at an aquarium employee looking at them with furrowed eyebrows.

_‘Nothing unusual here. Just me and my absolutely normal boyfriend, who wants to eat your exhibits.’_

For a few more metres his boyfriend actually stills and allows himself to be carried, then he lets out a gasp and struggles more fiercely. _“Turtles!”_ he squeaks excitedly.

Daichi turns his head and finds the designated tank, dominating the entire room to their left, separated by a little tunnel.

“Will you try to cook them in their shell?” he asks deadpan.

“Can you _do_ that?” And suddenly Suga sounds a whole new kind of eager.

_‘Oh. Dear. Lord.’_

_“Suga!”_ He leans his boyfriend forward, so that his arms are still wrapped around his legs, but he can look into his face again and let him feel the stern gaze.

 _“Fine”_ the other pouts and Daichi sets him back down on the ground, keeping their hands tightly clasped, to keep the silver-haired from running off.

He almost regrets having made Suga return the collar and the leash to wherever in all saints’ names he is getting all the sex-toys from. He could have used them now!

“Turles!” Suga chirps again as soon as they are in the new area that is two-thirds glass walls and a whole swarm of shells is drifting by, reflecting in his eyes.

“Hey, Suga.”

_“Hm…?”_

And Daichi moves their lips together, taking his boyfriend by surprise, but after a second of baffled stillness, he starts smiling against their kiss.

“I just wondered: There is a restaurant _right here_ and they serve fish fingers… _where_ do you think that fish comes from?”

“You are _unbelievable”_

“I am _hungry,”_ Suga corrects him. “And from a _purely logistical_ viewpoint—”

Daichi silences him with a flick against the forehead.

“Do you think if I pay extra I can _choose_ my fish?” he goes on still as they saunter back through the tunnel and onto the main route once more.

“From now on I will just take you to the supermarket for our dates and let you pick a frozen pizza instead of thinking of nice and elaborate plans” Daichi sighs instead of an answer, lacing their fingers.

 _“Really?_ Because you took me on _a fish date_ and that is just one step away from _‘Ferris wheel’_ on the cliche date scale,” Suga mocks him with a bump of their shoulders. “Also, _pizza sounds amazing!”_

“It is not a _‘fish date’.”_ Daichi puts the phrase in air quotes, slightly scandalized. “It is a _thoughtful getaway_ for _a boyfriend who I adore and want to treat to nice things_ like basking in the sight of beautiful and exotic marine animals, educating ourselves on aquatic ecosystems, petting a seal, making out in a dark corner judged only by a crab and having a quicky in the bathroom if there aren’t too many people around.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Daichi…,” Suga looks surprised, then he pouts. _“We already passed the crabs!”_

“Well, _you_ were _too busy yelling at a discus fish.”_

 _“Point taken_ \- but that ugly bastard deserved it and I am _still_ determined to eat it!”

They walk a few steps in silence, then Suga goes on: _“So…”_

“There is another quiet spot over by the sea bunnies.” Daichi looks at him and the other gasps in affront, smashing his fist into his shoulder.

“Not in front of the poor _sea bunnies!”_ he calls out. “Pick something uglier”

 _“Lantern fish?_ Their area is pretty dark!”

“No way, _too spooky!”_

“Starfish?”

Another affronted gasp, informing Daichi that starfish are too far on the _‘cute’_ side of the spectrum again.

 _“Corrals!?”,_ he tries.

 _“Boring—_ how am I supposed to get inspired?”

“Does _my love_ not inspire you?”

Suga blows air hard against the back of his hand, creating a long, fart-like sound.

Daichi shakes his head, then he looks over his shoulder and quickly shoves his boyfriend into a dark doorway.

 _“Supply closet?”_ he asks lowly, pinning him against the locked door with a _‘Staff only’_ sign on it and the silver-haired winds his arms around his shoulders.

 _“Sounds perfect to me,”_ he purrs.

Their lips slide together wet and soft and Suga hums into their kiss with relish, only to be interrupted by a loud, guttural gurgle.

“Want to audition for the predator feeding show?” Daichi mocks him as he leans back.

A foot connects with his shin and he cringes forwards, but the smile stays on his lips as he straightens his back and steals another sucking kiss from his boyfriend’s lips, before taking him by the hand and guiding him through the rest of the aquarium until they spot a snack-machine and a whopping seven Kit-Kats’ satisfy the silver-haired enough to not threaten any further exhibits with being his lunch. Once the predator is fed, they can actually enjoy their date, including the petting zoo tank, the _real_ feeding show, that isn’t half as impressive as Suga devouring snacks, bathroom quicky and an early romantic dinner.


	3. Tales of a City (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Crime & Mythology  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up/Mature (Sensible Topics - Injuries, Crime/Gangs, Human Trafficking)  
>  **Word Count:** 2.618  
>   
>  _Sergeant Sawamura Daichi has seen a lot. Then again, in a world where mythical creatures have never gone extinct, are owned as pets and transportation or live as normal citizens, everyone has. And with a bit of practice, attaching a ticket to a hydra is not so much more difficult than putting it under a wiper. Unfortunately, petty inconveniences like parking violations are not the only things he has to deal with._  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** The story is actually not as bad as it sounds, the Mature rating is just to be on the extra-safe side! There are no graphic descriptions of anything and the story is a lot fluffier than it might seem!

“Suga?”, his voice echoes slightly in the dark, damp alley, merely two streets down the main shopping passages.

Daichi is met with silence and he furrows his brows, one hand instinctively reaching for the gun hidden under his leather jacket. 

Despite having reached a rank and a position where he is not required to wear a uniform anymore, Daichi usually likes to still wear the jacket, mostly for practical reasons such as many and generous pockets, better concealment of gun and equipment, suited for every weather condition plus robust and easy to clean of dirt, dust, spit, food thrown at him, vomit and occasionally blood.

Where he is going today though, a police jacket would mean almost certain doom, which is why he switched it in favour of a more casual look.

 _“Suga?”,_ he calls again, a bad feeling rising in his stomach, giving him an icy feeling, like he has been here way too often - on his own, alone, with nothing but a gun in his hand.

“Will you _relax_ already!?”

Daichi swirls around in relief.

“I send you a text”, his boyfriend and parttime partner rolls his eyes, gently blowing at his Starbucks cup. “You left me waiting so I went to get myself a snack”, the light-haired explains.

 _“Sorry”,_ Daichi takes his hand off his weapon and rearranges his jacket to block the view of it. “I ran into a couple of uniformed officers who had troubles getting a five-headed hound to hold still.”

“Five-headed?”, Suga furrows his brows. _“Here?”_

 _“Yeah_ \- I told them to wait for the owner and demand to see a license! People have _no respect for traffic laws_ anymore”, he sighs, ruffling his head, starting to saunter down the alley, Suga by his side. “How was your day?”

“Oh, _the usual”,_ the light-haired muses, one of his hind limbs reaching upwards to scratch at his lower shoulder, while he keeps drinking whatever is in his cup. 

Daichi offers out his arm for Suga to lean on, but his boyfriend manages to coordinate his paws skillfully, as the greyishly furred cat torso that makes up his body below the waist, skips a little, compensating for the scratching leg. The scorpion tail sways gently behind him, keeping the balance.

“Did you manage to find out anything?”, he asks as soon as they are down the alley and turn a corner into an even moister one. Daichi _hates_ the Frost Court - it always gives him the sniffles!

“I got into contact with Yaku”, Suga empties his cup and places it on top of one of the trash containers lining the narrow street. “Someone is keen on starting trouble on Kuro’s and Bokuto’s turf. Selling cheap drugs on their corners, vandalism, barfights, pretty much _every little petty violation_ you can think off, but the fact they can’t catch whoever it is, is rilling everyone up”, he explains.

“And Kuro thinks _it’s Oikawa?”,_ Daichi asks.

“Kuro _is keen on a brawl_ because he _still_ hasn’t forgiven the diamond incident and undermining his enemies by spreading insecurity among their followers is _exactly_ Oikawa’s style!”, Suga purses his lips. “But Yaku _swore_ that he hasn’t given order to retaliate yet, so _whoever_ is mixing up Oikawa’s turf is either a rogue who wants to rise a couple of ranks by playing avenger or a third party is posting them against each other”

Daichi furrows his brows. The list of people who’d benefit from a turf war between the Frost and the Forrest is _long,_ but if they have managed to evade capture by _both_ gangs, then they must be either _very small_ and creative or _very large_ and well equipped, which rules out most of the mediocre criminal structures in the middle.

“A dog whose biting the hand that feeds him?”, he suggests next.

 _“Possible._ But then it would be a _very_ stupid dog!”, Suga huffs out.

 _True,_ as much as he hates to admit this, but the criminal structures are actually a business which many profit from as well and that stimulates the overall economy. That is one of the reasons why the police have stopped their crusade to get rid of the gangs - it is a Sisyphean task and as long as they don’t overstep too much and keep to the contracts, it is just easier to let them do their things. Daichi scratches his chin, then he pulls up the zipper of his jacket. They are close now - only a bit further until they are head deep in Oikawa’s territory.

Daichi shoots Suga a glance.

“You know you don’t _have_ to come!”, he says.

Suga looks at his paws, claws scratching slightly over the wet concrete, but then he straightens his shoulders and he shakes his head. _“I’m fine_ \- Oikawa is a collector and a black market dealer… maybe I can extort some information from his people which they wouldn’t tell a human. _Especially one that reeks of cop”,_ the manticore teases, showing off his fangs. They have grown back beautiful and are gleaming white in the bluish light that proclaims their imminent arrival at the gateway.

 _“Hey_ \- can’t you see that I am wearing my _civilian_ jacket?”, Daichi returns leisurely.

“I know… _and I love it._ It makes me feel safe - it’s the one you gave me to wear back then”, Suga smiles, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder in a very cat-like motion, reaching for Daichi’s hand, lacing their fingers.

Daichi gives the other’s hand a gentle squeeze. Usually, he would not ask Suga to come with him, _especially_ when searching for intel on the turf of a gang that used to get rich with trafficking. But in this particular case, having a myth with him would help him blend in and manticores are indeed rare, which will give Suga a special status. He just hopes that Oikawa is keeping to the contract which forbids the trafficking of _anything,_ may it be animals, myths or humans, because _if not,_ then Daichi will _not hesitate a second_ to call in the Tanaka siblings and have them _burn down the entire god damn Frost Court!_

Myths may have regained regular citizenship over four decades ago, but there are still people who view them as nothing more than animals - _things to be owned._

And it is his and his special unit’s job to make sure those people end up jailed _so long_ they _never_ see the sun again!

Thankfully most of this old guard is dying out and the new mafia that replaced them is tolerant towards myths, welcoming them into their ranks. Which is something Daichi is never certain if he should be _happy_ or _scared_ about.

His work took him to plenty of dark places, in one of which he found Suga and he will _never_ let anyone put a collar on his boyfriend _ever again._

 _That raid,_ which marked the fall of the infamous dragon head syndicate and initiated the restructuring of the criminal underworld into the different organizations they know today and whose leaders all agreed to a catalogue of contracts, was years ago and Suga has rehabilitated well, teaching at a grad school for myth children, helping them with their powers and assisting Daichi whenever he needs a different viewpoint or a myth to accompany him. He shook off the fear and the nightmares long ago and if you didn’t _know_ where he comes from, you’d _never_ guess. And yet Daichi still feels guilty when he is asking his boyfriend for help or hit up old contacts, always fearing he might cause a relapse and encourage the panic attacks to return.

Not at least because people have actually tried to kidnap Suga off the street, _twice with success._ Manticores are _very_ rare and have a partially high regeneration rate, which makes them practically endless dispensers for all sorts of rarities. Claws, teeth, scales and stings. Even the fur is sometimes sold as some kind of magical cure for every and all diseases. Daichi feels like throwing up each and every time he thinks about it and his eyes fall on the hand-sized, bulging patch of burn scars on his partner’s feline front right leg.

 _If only_ he could make him stay at home all day long, where he’s _safe,_ nestled into the giant circular cushion that accommodates his feral body better than human beds. But Daichi knows that will never happen because not even the years of enslavement and torture managed to break his partner’s pride. There was and _would never be_ another option other than to keep fighting!

_“Daichi”_

He flinches out of his thoughts. Suga is blinking up at him, soft brown eyes having expanded, pupils perfect ovals.

 _“I’m fine”,_ he smirks. “You know I enjoy our _adventure dates”_

“But _I don’t enjoy_ people trying to kidnap you”, Daichi informs him dryly. “Or shooting at you, or stabbing you, or -”

Suga pouts, then he digs in his messenger bag and pulls forth a small black box with two metal knobs at the top…

 _“Where_ did you get a military-grade teaser from?”, he narrows his eyes, already knowing the answer from the slightly mischievous grin on his boyfriend’s face. “Kuro is so dead - _This time I will kill him!”_

“I think they can come and _try_ to get me - If they don’t like the taste of my claws, they can have a bite out of _this baby._ Koutarou said it can take down a minotaur like a fly”

 _“One more reason to return it!_ I will get you something that is _safe_ and won’t explode like most of the stuff Bokuto glues together - heavens sake Suga, _a teaser from a bomb builder,_ that is a _huge_ red flag!”, Daichi runs a hand through his hair.

“But _Dai”,_ Suga pouts stronger, caressing his new equipment longingly, as if he was just _waiting_ for the next person to abduct him.

 _“No way!”,_ Daichi crosses his arms over his chest.

Suga grumbles something in response, pointedly stuffing the teaser back into his bag, tail lashing dangerously.

Daichi knows he’d never sting him, but that doesn’t make the large, curved and highly poisonous tail tip any less intimidating.

However, they don’t have enough time to continue the argument as a shiver runs over both of them and Suga gags.

Daichi isn’t a friend of barriers either, but he is human and feels them a lot less strongly than myths do. On the bright side, now that they have passed the entrance to the Frost Court, the air is way less humid, actually breathable and the grey alleys are painted in soft, glittering hoarfrost, that crunches under their feet. He hates to admit it, but the sparkle and the blue, icy light coat everything in a beautiful atmosphere. _When have black markets started to be so romantic?_

Suga shuffles his paws a bit, extending and relaxing his claws repeatedly, pulling a grimace at the cold sensation.

“Let’s see if we can find out who wants to start a turf war”, Daichi sighs. “And then I will demand a _pay raise_ from Ushijima for always giving me the annoying jobs”

Suga giggles amused. _“Come on_. The Court is a safe space, there is no reason we can’t have a bit of fun!”

_“Achoo”,_ Daichi blows his nose, before shivering from toes to hair tips. He _hates_ that damn Frost Court _so much!_

“Dai”, Suga looks up from the cushion he is lounging on, cat paws neatly folded under his body, except the right front that is still in the splint and wrapped into bandages. “Just let me _help_ you!”

 _“No”,_ Daichi croaks out, inspecting the miso soup that is boiling in front of him. His nose is entirely closed off and his tastebuds are on strike, so he has no idea if it’s edible. “You are injured, _you rest!”,_ he declares.

“Dai, I _slipped”,_ Suga rolls his eyes, “My paw is just a bit upset and I ripped out two claws, _that is all”_

“ _‘Jumping from the third floor onto a driving motorcycle’_ does not fall under _‘slipping’”_

“Well, I _caught_ the guy, _didn’t I?”,_ Suga pouts and shuffles off of his resting place, limping over to him. “And you are overcooking it - _just give me the spoon”_

The manticore starts to regulate the stove and reaches for the basket harbouring their spices, pushing Daichi aside with his superior body weight.

He can’t argue with that.

Their search for clues in combination with Suga’s excellent feeling for magic had lead them to a car park close to the market, up to the highest level only to find a slime bomb and an unknown man racing away on a motorcycle.

Slime bombs are essentially harmless but their magically created liquid is incredibly sticky, hard to wash off and _reeks like hell._ The way it was aimed, it would have splattered right over the market - an act which Oikawa would not let slip and which would definitely end in heavy relations, especially since it was screaming _‘Kuro & Bokuto were here’. _ While Daichi had proceeded to defuse the construction with heavy cursing, Suga had taken up the pursuit of the offender. His partner was _fast,_ his slim, jeopard-like build being a useful asset on straight and even ground. But in the narrow and winding car park, he was at a significant disadvantage, thus deciding it would be _a real good idea_ to hurl himself out of the third floor. Daichi doesn’t even want to _think_ what could have happened if he had missed and not landed exactly on the culprit, tearing his claws into the man, slamming him off his ride.

They still had no idea _who the hell he was_ and _why_ he wanted Frost and Forrest to go ballistic on each other, but Kiyoko and Ennoshita could figure that out at the precinct, together with the gang delegates. Iwaizumi and Akaashi would have their fair share of fun with him before he’d get an actual trial.

Suga and Daichi meanwhile were stuck at home, Suga with his injured paw and overall heavily bruised torso and Daichi with the predicted sniffles.

 _“Go lay down_ \- I warmed a spot”, Suga shushes him away from the soup, giving him a push with his tail. “If you sneeze into the pot _again,_ I will not eat it anymore!”

Daichi can just barely cover up another heavy cough and decides his boyfriend _might_ have a point. Bleary-eyed he crawls under the covers the other abandoned and lets out a relaxed hum.

They do own a bed, but most nights they sleep here because it’s more comfortable for Suga’s stature and also _really_ freaking soft!

Daichi’s eyes drop almost the second his head comes down and he relished the remnant warmth of the other’s body, only half aware of how the stove is shut off, the pot put aside and Suga sinking down next to him, curling around Daichi, so that his head rests against the soft fur of his flank.

 _“Soup?”,_ he mumbles with another sniff.

“Dai”, a hand caresses his head and he can feel a soft purr rumbling in the other’s chest. “I _love_ you, but you are the only person I know who manages _to burn a soup_ and my taste buds have been through enough already. I’ll go back to dry bread and catfood before I subject them to that abomination”

 _“Sorry”,_ Daichi groans, trying to sit up again, but he is gently held down.

 _“It’s okay_ \- I’ll just make another one later”, and Suga shifts around him until he has wrapped him in a soft cocoon of silver fur and his head is resting on Daichi’s chest, body curved in the kind of crescent only cats can find comfortable.


	4. Feed Me (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Spicy, Salty & Sweet  
>  **Rating:** Mature (Kinky foreplay)  
>  **Word Count:** 2.231  
>   
>  _The decision to spice up the sex was unanimous - Suga's interpretation of litterally using spices was not!_  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Same as with Day 3, the Mature rating is more in order not to surprise anyone. The story does not include any form of graphic sex!

“Open your mouth.”

“Tell me what the hell I am eating _first,”_ Daichi objects.

Suga’s pout that follows on his comment is so strong, he can see it despite being blindfolded.

Which is something he actually isn’t entirely unhappy about, though he was imagining Suga to be the one at his mercy and not the other way round.

In general, he assumed _a lot of things_ would go differently, which by no means translates to him having a problem with laying on their bed naked, his equally nude boyfriend sitting in his lap.

“That _isn’t_ how this works!” the silver-haired informs him.

“Says _who?”_ Daichi wants to know.

 _“Wikipedia!”_ the other deadpans. “And now eat what I am feeding you!”

“You know, when we decided to spice up sex a little, I was not expecting you to bust out _literal_ spices!”

“Well, then you should have given me more specific guidelines and not just say: _‘Whatever sounds interesting to you’_ when I read out the kink-list!” Suga pouts even stronger and Daichi can feel him sit up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest.

He knows the other is doing it on purpose, pressing down into his groin and Daichi has to bite his lips.

 _“Fine,”_ he groans out and the pressure on his crotch lessens.

 _“Open up,”_ Suga’s voice has a melodic sing-song to it, then he giggles. “Feels good to be the one saying that for a change.”

His hand rests on Daichi’s chest, nails slightly scraping over his bare skin, sending shivers down his spine, as he leans forwards and something cool comes to rest against the dark-haired’s lips.

Since the last thing he swallowed was an estimated fist full of cinnamon, he is a bit sceptic, but this doesn’t feel like anything dusty. On the contrary, it is slick and soft, so he carefully parts his lips and allows his boyfriend to pop the object into his mouth.

 _“And?”_ Suga’s breath ghosts against his ear, voice sounding eager and the hot sensation multiplied by a thousand. 

Guess it really _is_ true, that your other senses heighten if you can’t see anymore.

“Mango,” he decides.

 _“Correct,”_ the silver-haired grins, his fingers starting to scratch along Daichi’s collarbone with just the right amount of pressure to make him hard. Well, _harder_ than having the man he loves and adores sitting on his dick naked has already made him.

Daichi feels like he is in for _one hell of a tease._

“Next.” Suga sits back up, leaning to the side, where he has spread out his food supplies on the couch table he carried into their bedroom specifically for this purpose. _“Hm…_ what should we take… _uh,_ how about this.”

And something hard and dry comes to rest against Daichi’s lower lip. He sucks it in and Suga makes an effort to rub his fingertip against his lips in the same way Daichi does when the silver-haired has just sucked him off and a mixture of salvia and cum is dripping from the corner of his mouth. Oh how the tables have turned and it makes Daichi feel embarrassed and happy at the same time because _dang,_ that feels kinda good and he’s glad that it does.

“Gou.. _dargh?”_ he thoughtfully smacks his lips but is interrupted by a loud moan bursting out of his mouth as Suga presses back down on his cock and rolls his hips.

 _“Wrong.”_ His voice is slightly evil as he enjoys punishing Daichi with the kind of friction that is just perfect to make him leak but nowhere close to actually getting him off. “Cheddar!”

“Cheese is chee- _sssssssssss.”_ His next words too are undercut by a sharp hiss, caused by another painfully dragging roll of his boyfriend’s hips.

 _“Philistine,”_ Suga huffs out. “Such ignorance must be _punished,”_ he purrs and Daichi’s hands fly up to grab his hips and pull them down sharply.

Now it’s the other’s turn to moan and it’s satisfying enough revenge to feel how he instinctively rocks his hips twice, before managing to flick Daichi’s forehead, remembering that they were in the middle of something else.

 _“Sawamura Daichi!”_ he scolds. “Don’t make me bind your hands!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, but his grin betrays the intended sincerity. Though he lessens the grip on his boyfriend and switches to smoothing his palms over his thighs instead, feeling every pleased shiver and every goosebump under his fingertips. “Go on - _I am in your hands.”_

 _“Good boy,”_ Suga smirks with a tone of superiority that makes Daichi absolutely certain, he is enjoying to be the one dealing out those phrases!

Willingly he parts his lips and starts coughing vividly.

 _“Salt!”_ he spits out. “That is salt!”

“And you _deserved_ it for being uncooperative,” Suga pointedly informs him, before he guides Daichi’s head up, puts a water bottle to his lips and graciously lets him have a few long gulps.

 _“Devil!”_ Daichi rasps.

 _“Bourgeois,”_ the other returns mockingly.

Daichi rolls his eyes underneath the blindfold. “Not gonna say that once I flip you over and rail you into the mattress until the bed breaks.”

“If you do that, I will stuff you with dry grains of rice _like a goose!”_ Suga retorts. “We wanted to try something new, remember!?”

“I’ve already _had_ food poisoning once,” Daichi mutters.

“Quit complaining, _you giant wussy!_ This wasn’t easy okay!? I read food and porn blogs all week and went to the grocery store _twice,_ so you could at least pretend like you appreciate my efforts.”

 _“I love you,_ Sugawara Koshi, but next time _let’s just go with bondage!”_

“Bourgeoise,” the other repeats, shuffling on his lap and reaching for his culinary options. “I swallow for you _all the time_ and if you want me to do so ever again in the future, you will open your mouth and relax,” saying those words, no, _whispering them like a honey-sweet threat,_ Suga starts to lounge on Daichi’s naked chest, their skins brushing against each other, sending electric flares through his nerves.  
Daichi swallows nervously. On one hand, he is scared, on the other, it really turns him on, which scares him even more, which makes him excited, which makes him scared, which… _you get the picture._ It’s an endless cycle of dread and horniness.

His stomach jumps and quivers a little and he licks his lips, sweat starting to rise in his neck.

 _“That’s the spirit,”_ Suga smirks and uses this little opening to slide his lips between Daichi’s.

He is surprised very briefly, then it changes into hunger and he willingly opens his mouth, licking greedily into Suga’s, who has coated his lips in something heavenly and Daichi wants every last molecule of it, hunting down the taste, vigorously slanting their lips together.

“And?” Suga pulls back slightly.

Instead of a verbal answer, Daichi uses his grip on the silver-haired’s hips to pull himself up, chasing the gentle spice of the other’s lips and catching another quick, wet kiss before hands push his torso back into the sheets and a finger presses against his lips in a shushing motion.

“If you want more _you have to tell me,”_ Suga sing-songs, pointedly rolling his hips in Daichi’s lap in some form of teasing encouragement.

“My favourite Shoyu soy sauce,” Daichi gasps out, hands scraping over his boyfriend’s bare ass, motivating the other to keep up the movement, which he, _wonder oh wonder,_ actually does.

Suga lets out a little lustful gasp and Daichi wants nothing more than to see the face he’s making right now, but he doesn’t dare take off the blindfold. After all, the other _is_ right - Suga deserves to be in charge once in a while and he is very obviously having his fun, which is reason enough for Daichi to give in and play along.

His hands start to wander over Suga’s thighs and hips, one moving to support the other’s waist, guiding him to curve his back so that Daichi’s dick is pressed firmly against his ass, where it gets just the perfect amount of friction every time Suga rocks back against it.

“And when do I get to taste _you?”_ Daichi asks, his other hand finding his boyfriend’s cock and he is pleased to feel that the silver-haired too has gone hard and is getting harder as soon as he starts to palm him and rub his hand over the tip, splitting him open, the warm drops of pre-cum smearing under the pressure.

 _“Soon,”_ Suga sighs pleasedly, relishing the sensation, fingers trailing over Daichi’s abdomen, scraping at his pecs in a silent display of want. “We’re still missing something!” he hums and the rhythm of his hips wavers as he stretches for the table at their bedside once again.

“What?” Daichi asks, heart jumping in excited little flutters as Suga leans forwards once more and his warm fingers trail over the dark-haired‘s forehead along his hairline, skip over the blindfold and run down his cheek and jaw until they are grabbing his chin.

“Something _sweet,”_ the other gasps hotly, then he sinks down and Daichi opens his mouth wide.

The strawberry Suga is holding between his own lips is thick, cold and juicy, its sap drizzling over Daichi’s chin when he bites down into it and he groans in deep pleasure as soon as his boyfriend moves down, kissing, sucking along his Adam’s apple, licking up the droplets, smoothing himself tightly against Daichi, who decides that that now might be the time to take the lead.

Skillfully he flips them over, finally grinding down like he wants to, relieving some of the most urgent tension in his groin and Suga moans high-pitched, loud and eager underneath him, _nearly screaming out his pleasure,_ giving Daichi permission to proceed.

“You like that?” he asks lowly, grinding down again, voice heavy with want, breath coming down hot against Suga’s ear, who answers with a needy little whimper.

 _“Say it,”_ he insists, nibbling at the shell.

 _“Yes,”_ the silver-haired pants out, nails scraping over his shoulder blades.

“Then I suggest you keep up the snacks - gonna need some _calories to burn_ if you want me to fuck you good all night long," he growls hungrily, while sitting up, spreading Suga’s legs wide and making himself comfortable between them.

The black cloth over his eyes prevents him from going for his partner’s weak spots directly, so he has to do it the sensual way, feeling his path from slender hips over a stretched torso, circling his left nipple twice, before pressing his fingertips along Suga’s neck and up his throat, over his chin and in between his soft, puffy lips, gently prying them apart so he can rub his finger over the other’s tongue.

He can _feel_ Suga’s next moan more than he can hear it and it sends shivers of desire and want down his spine! 

The soft thudding of a slim hand patting around on the bed, then the rustling as it reaches the packages of food and the shattering noise as the other knocks over a package of what Daichi assumes to be crackers from the dry noise they make as they spill over the floor, float to his ears and he rubs his index and middle finger stronger against his partner’s hot tongue, eliciting another one of those vibrating moans.

The rummaging of his boyfriend desperately trying to get a hold of more food to rill Daichi up with stops and he opens his mouth _just in time_ for a hand, shaking with want and eagerness to continue this play, caressing his lips, plopping another piece of cheese and a grape into his mouth. He hoes into it leisurely, eating both dairy, fruit and then his lover’s fingers, licking and sucking them thoroughly before moving on to pepper hot, open-mouthed kisses against the other’s wrist, down the soft inside of his forearm and biceps, his chest, moving in hungry, irregular patterns until he finds the nipple and prior to latching on to it, he gives it a gentle bite.

Suga rewards him with a breathy whine and sharp gasp once Daichi has removed his wet fingers from his mouth and uses the generous coat of salvia to soften the friction of rubbing those fingers in circles against his boyfriend’s entrance for a few slow moments, soaking in the slick sounds and heavy pants. Then he sinks them in in one swift movement, being accompanied by a guttural moan, which he leans forwards to swallow in another lavish kiss only to find that Suga is waiting for him with one more juicy piece of mango between his lips.

He devours the fruit and his boyfriend along with it, relishing every single last bit of them. Tomorrow his stomach will surely rebel against this random mixture of spices, sweets and salt, but right now all he wants is _more._

 _“Don’t,”_ he says sharply, twisting his fingers especially strong when Suga’s hands move through his hair, searching for the knot of the blindfold. “Leave it on,” he adds softer. “It’s nice to feel you like this… to _taste_ you like this.”

And with a greedy lick of the other’s throat, he pulls his fingers out and scoots back until he can close his lips over the silver-haired’s entrance, giving it a strong suck, tongue, still wet from the fruit sap, winding its way inside, devouring his lover whole.

  
  
  



	5. Chicken Nugget Boyfriend (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Sunny  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Word Count:** 1.149  
>   
>  _Suga doesn’t always like the way he looks - all pale and fragile, especially next to his very tan boyfriend. It really is unfair how Daichi gets brown and Suga only gets red._  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** I am really sorry this one got so short and... sad at the end (and also that now 3/7 of my DaiSuga week contributions revolve around food!? The heck did that happen!?)

Koshi doesn’t like summer.

There are a thousand reasons why he prefers cooler climates. It’s easier to prepare for the cold than for heat, you don’t sweat so damn much and you can eat icecream rather than drink it while it melts in your hand, making everything _sticky!_

Koshi also doesn’t always like the way he looks, but he assumes _nobody_ loves their body all the time. It is just that he’d like to gain some more muscles and on the occasion, he’d _certainly_ like to grow a bit more too! 

However, during summertime, both those dislikes join together, reflected by the mirror that is his boyfriend. Because Daichi is taller than him, he is _unfairly_ shredded despite not actively working out and he is tan. So, _so_ damn _tan._

Koshi always feels like a tiny, sickly, milkish-white matchstick man next to him.

It is truly unfair how Daichi resembles a gorgeous, caramel-coated candyman more and more with every passing day he spends outdoors, while Koshi just turns crayfish-red every time he is subjected to the sun for more than ten minutes without a minimum fifteen layers of sunscreen.

“So unfair,” he mutters with a pout, watching Daichi pace up and down, massaging the bridge of his nose, while Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata are sitting in seiza before him, awaiting the scolding, which the dark-haired is still struggling to formulate.

But in all fairness, Koshi doesn’t quite know what to say _either._ His brain is just not able to find the fitting reprimand for finding out who could trow their ultimate decoy further in a _Wolf of Wallstreet_ like dwarf-tossing contest. _Especially_ since Kageyama hadn’t even been _aware_ it was a competition—apparently he just did it for funsies and he was _good_ at it. But this lack of words may also come from the fact, it was really amusing to watch and he is violently distracted by Daichi’s muscular back and his strong, _crisp_ arms. He wonders if the skin will crunch like a chicken nugget when he bites it!?

Oh great, now he’s _hungry_ too!

 _“So_ unfair,” he whispers, drawing his legs closer to his chest, leaning back against the wall of the gym, pulling his feet out of the burning summer sun, hiding away under the large sunshade Shimizu has set up for herself and Yachi to watch them while they did bodyweight training outside in the shadow of the trees. He closes his eyes, relishing the warmth and listenting to Daichi’s voice rise with every word until their culprits are fleeing in terror, forced to scrub the gym floor spick and span.

“Hey, _cheesecake.”_

Koshi blinks up, his lips slowly forming a pout.

“What do you want, _Chicken Nugget?”_

Daichi chuckles, the stress lines on his face smoothing out ever so slightly and he settles down by Koshi’s side, his skin warm, a slight sheen of sweat on his neck, just like the oil coating on an especially juicy roast.

 _“Ew,_ you’re gross!" Koshi gives the other’s shoulder a mocking push, trying to shove him back out into the sun. “You’re heating up my cool spot.”

“No spot with _you_ in it is a _cool spot,”_ Daichi returns, pointedly wrapping his beefy arm around Koshi, who sticks out his tongue at him as a last act of rebellion before agreeing to lean his head against his boyfriend.

This is still the best, no matter the season—if it’s _Daichi’s_ body heat Koshi will even bear the warmth. He _will_ complain about it _first,_ but then he will bear it! After all, it’s Daichi, putting a soft compensating kiss against his ear and Koshi giggles happily, lacing his pale fingers with the other’s.

 _“Look,”_ he mumbles sleepily, lifting their twined hands. “We’re a crème brûlée.”

“You’ve been out in the sun for too long, Suga.” Daichi shakes his head amusedly. “It’s time we get you back to your natural habitat.”

“Does that mean you have changed your mind about dismantling the freezer so I can sit inside of it?”

“We are _not_ having this debate again!” Daichi scowls at him, forehead furrowing up again.

Koshi wants to pout in response, but a smile tucking at the corners of his mouth betrays his intentions and gently he takes the towel, laying at his side, to softly pat away the droplets of sweat standing on his boyfriend’s face, smoothing out the wrinkles where they gather like water in a valley.

Daichi sighs, his face and posture relaxing, eliciting another loving chuckle from Koshi.

“That’s better,” he grins. “If you _keep_ scowling like that you’ll look like an old man soon and I’d like my boyfriend to stay _a tasty chick_ for at least a couple more years.”

“Says the one _with the grey hair.”_

“Oh, _shut up!”_

For a second they sit in silence, then they both burst into delighted laughter, Koshi’s sing-song giggles mixing in with Daichi’s deep, rumbling chuckles and they huddle closer together, his face buried in his boyfriend’s sweaty neck.

It’s slightly disgusting, but Koshi is far too eager to soak in the moment… _quite literally!_

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and a faint breeze is rustling the leaves on the trees up upon the hill behind the gym. Heat causes the walkways to flare and simmer, a hot scent rising from the pavement, gravel and grass, the footsteps and voices of their teammates echoing through the open gym door several metres to their left.

He knows they will have to get up soon, but as soon as he rises to his feet, their imminent parting from everything they love and have built here will be so painfully present! Koshi is excited about the future, but he can’t _bear_ to let go of the present _just yet._

And so he wishes _this break_ would last just a bit longer, that _this summer_ would last just a bit longer, despite his animosity towards the season, as he takes a deep breath and squeezes Daichi’s hand in his, closing his eyes. 

Despite the sunshade, bright smears and colours float before his inner eye, painting the most beautiful pictures of all the days they spend here with each other and their friends.

The early and the late, the energetic and the lazy, the defeated and the victorious, the stormy and the sunny, _the first and now this last._

A lot of things will change, but if nothing else then Koshi will always stay a pale creature, native to the burrow that are the thick arms of his stupidly tan, chicken nugget boyfriend and somehow that calms him a bit, makes the quickly approaching farewell sting less as he opens an eye to find Daichi dozing off by his side, head resting against his own, their contrasting fingers still tightly laced.

 _‘At least it’s a nice day,’_ he thinks, _‘to start a bright, new chapter.’_


	6. Against Conventions (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** 3pm  
>  **Rating:** Explicit (NSFW)  
>  **Word Count:** 3.893  
>   
>  _Daichi sometimes wonders where the line between laziness and well-earned relaxation is. Then again, he has Suga wrapped in his arms, they are not wearing any clothes and a hand is doing very nice things to his groin, so this really isn’t the time for philosophical endeavours._  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** This is actually the first time I write NSFW so I appologize for the possible cringe >.<

Daichi blinks once. He blinks twice.  _ And yawns, _ nosing his face back into the fluffy nestle of silver hair, shooting the alarm by the bedside an unenthusiastic look.

_ Three in the afternoon… _ they should  _ really _ get up… maybe…  _ maybe not… _ yeah, rather  _ not. _

“Dai”, Suga mumbles.

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Pizza?” _

“Empty”

_ “Glutton!”, _ his boyfriend yawns against his collarbone.

He isn’t wrong. Daichi could have saved him a slice but somewhere around eleven he woke up and after using the bathroom he figured he was hungry, so instead of making something, he ate the last remainders of the pizza he had picked up the previous night and which’s carton sat by their bedside, spreading its slightly greasy scent.

Daichi doesn’t even know  _ why _ he is so unwilling to do anything. It’s weekend, neither of them needs to work and they should be doing something… like going to the park or reading a book or just…  _ anything. _

_ ‘We are doing something’, _ he tells himself with a content smack,  _ ‘Nothing is still something!’ _

“Do you want me to make you something?”, he asks sluggishly, hand running over his partner’s naked arm, back and hip under the blanket.

_ “Hm… _ no”, Suga gives his collarbone a light nibble, “I already have a snack  _ right here”, _ he purrs.

Daichi groans pleasedly, feeling the other shift and a hand starts doing  _ very _ nice things to his groin. His own hands drop lower and roughly grab the two firm orbs that make up his boyfriend’s ass.

Suga rewards him with a little gasp, another bite and stronger, more languid strokes.

Call them  _ lazy, _ but Daichi is quite contempt with the situation. They both had exhausting weeks at work, him being on the late shift and Suga busy with an extensive pedagogic seminar, that always kept him awake long into the night until Daichi would stumble into their flat, some take-out food in hands, which they would then gorge down quickly and in silence before falling asleep arm in arm only for the alarm to wake them  _ way _ too soon again. It all came to an end yesterday and so with the sweet, sweet,  _ alarm-less _ weekend ahead, they had decided they were due for some sexy-time.

They had made out a bit, Suga giving him a blowjob and Daichi fingering him nice and open.  _ And then they fell asleep. _

So  _ if anything, _ they are just picking up where they left!

“How?”, he murmurs against the shell of his lover’s ear.

“Ba- _ aaaahre”, _ Suga gasps, words fading into a strangled keen as Daichi sinks two fingers inside him.

The hours that have passed since their initial preparation have not yet made his work undone and the silver-haired’s entrance is still nicely pliant and open.

His boyfriend whimpers from the dry sensation, the movements of his hand becoming erratic and urgent, palming Daichi’s entire length with vigour, pressing his face against his chest, breath coming down hot and fast against his skin.

_ Gods, _ Suga is  _ really _ needy after a whole week in which they haven’t even had time for some quick hand jobs. He’s  _ so eager _ to please  _ and get pleased, _ a hunger that can not be stilled by all the pizzas in the world dwells up inside Daichi.

“You want it bad,  _ don’t you?”, _ he grins against the side of his partner’s face, feeling the shiver that runs down the other’s spine.

“As if  _ you _ are one to talk - you were hard the moment I touched you”, Suga gasps back, that defiant, mischievous spark in his voice that rills Daichi up so much.

He wants to take it and fan it into a roaring flame of desire and lust.

Suga can be a tease but Daichi isn’t even going to try to pretend he doesn’t enjoy it when he has his own ideas, fucking himself on his cock. It  _ always _ ends up being good -  _ a tiny piece of heaven on earth. _

And so he dips down and props himself up on one elbow to get a better ankle, fitting a third finger inside his lover, sinking them all down to the base in fast, rough thrusts while his mouth presses hungry, wet and sucking kisses to Suga’s throat just the way he knows the silver-haired likes it best.

_ “Ah, _ Dai, yes,  _ gosh, _ that’s good”, Suga nods, whining out his encouragement, hand shifting so that his fingertips are massaging the base of his dick while the thumb presses into the slit, splitting Daichi open and coating the head with thick drops of pre-cum.

It’s rather obvious that Suga enjoys being spread beyond the necessary amount and Daichi prides himself to be a generous man, stretching and scissoring his fingers extensively.

“Lube?”

The other groans out in pleasure after an especially strong flex, removing his hand from his dick and shakily patting around in their sheets. They had it ready yesterday evening, so it must be  _ somewhere. _

It takes a bit but eventually, Suga finds the blue plastic bottle. “Make it swift, I need you. Like:  _ Need _ you, Dai!”, and he looks up with fluttering eyelids.

Suga knows exactly how delicious that makes him look and how hungry Daichi is to finally feel his lover again.

He pulls his fingers out and Suga mewls disappointedly at the sudden emptiness, telling him to hurry, face buried into the sheets, trying to keep his erratic breath under control.

Daichi makes swift process, slicking himself up and coating Suga’s entrance with a generous glob of cold liquid, watching how the other shivers underneath him, arching his back at the sensation, his pretty ass sticking out nice and round, begging to be pounded.

The silver-haired is still laying on his side and Daichi decides it can stay this way. He grabs his partner’s beautiful, slender thighs, scratching along the wiry, yet subtle muscles before spreading his legs. He winds one of them around his waist and throws the other over his shoulder, peppering the calve next to his face with sucking little bites and affectionate kisses.

“Look at you…  _ how naughty”, _ he smirks, smoothing his hands up and down those beautiful thighs, pulling Suga as closely against him as he can.

“If  _ this _ is naughty, then what was that one time you made me fuck myself with that XXL vibe?”, Suga huffs out.

_ Gods, _ that had been  _ so _ sexy, watching Suga shiver and whine as he stretched himself far beyond the usual! Daichi licks his lips at the memory. Though he’ll  _ never _ do it again. It was torture to just sit and watch, following the thrusts of a piece of plastic where  _ he _ wanted to be so bad!

“Not  _ that _ kind of naughty”, Daichi mumbles, aligning himself with his boyfriend’s entrance. “Shouldn’t a teacher be a responsible role model and not sleep until the afternoon only to roll over, stick out his pretty bum and beg for a fucking”, he grins.

“Says the lawful and honourable officer who is about to be charged with a disorderly conduct and a noise violating for pounding his boyfriend  _ straight back to sleep”,  _ Suga looks at him with a coy and challenging look.

“I have  _ no words _ for how much I love you”, Daichi grins, leaning forwards, pressing Suga’s leg down until it’s trapped between their bodies as he slants their lips together. “And it’s a nice day, so the neighbours will all be outside!  _ I want to hear you, _ Koshi, _ that’s an order” _

The other moans loudly and compliantly into the kiss that follows, eagerly licking into Daichi’s mouth.

He takes that as the sign all banter is exchanged and presses down, sinking slowly into his lover’s well stretched, soft and velvety insides.

Suga’s breath is strained and his eyes screwed shut, face pressed into the pillow, fingers digging into the sheets until his knuckles stand out white, a long whine crawling up his throat that ends in quick puffy pants surging over his lips once Daichi is settled down to the hilt.

_ “You good?”, _ he murmurs lowly, affectionately nosing the side of the other’s face.

Suga nods, opening one eye, glancing up at him lovingly.  _ “Yeah, _ you can move”

Daichi gives his lower lip another gentle bite, before sitting up and slowly pulling back out.

The other inhales sharply, eyes fluttering shut, biting his lip and Daichi smoothes his hands over his thighs once more, soothing both his partner and himself.

Suga’s insides are hot and clench around him, flesh pulsing with need, trying to suck him back in,  _ preserving the feeling of being filled. _

Daichi closes his eyes too, leaning his face against the leg resting on his shoulder, relishing the smoothness of his boyfriend’s skin as he takes his time to perform some slow, testing pushes and pulls.

The other moans languidly, body unable to decide between falling limp, becoming fully pliant or going rigid, creating more friction. And so Suga twists his torso, pressing his cheek against the mattress, hands scraping at the sheets, back arching up, every muscle shaking with tension while his face is entirely relaxed, eyelids fluttering ever so often, cheeks bashfully rosy, puffy lips slightly parted. 

His whole demeanour is  _ screaming _ at Daichi to go deeper and if you look up  _ ‘fuckable’ _ in the dictionary, he is pretty certain  _ that _ is the picture you’ll find.

“Fuck,  _ Koshi”, _ he groans, grinding down again, grabbing the other’s thighs firmer, hoisting his leg up higher, nails scraping over his pale skin.

Suga whimpers at the sensation, biting his lip to keep in a stronger, more insinuating whine that is crawling up his throat and a shiver runs over his entire body, much to Daichi’s pleasure. 

His boyfriend tries to push back against his dick, but their current position isn’t giving him a good ankle -  _ he is entirely at Daichi’s mercy. _

The dark-haired smirks, biting at the ivory skin of Suga’s lower thigh, teasing him a little more.

He’s never told the silver-haired this and  _ he sure as shit never will, _ because Suga will only make fun of him and ruin the whole analogy forever, but to Daichi, this kind of sex, slow despite the radiant desire burning in both of them, is much like buying a car, no matter  _ how weird _ that may sound. After all, you don’t just slap money on a counter, take the thing and leave. No, you want to  _ know _ what you are buying, you want someone to show you all the little details and tell you about everything from the engine to the speakers. Then you take it out for a test ride and only when you are satisfied you move over the money.

In this bizarre comparison, Suga would be the buyer, Daichi the salesman and his dick the car. Daichi wants his boyfriend to know  _ exactly _ what he is getting, wants him to taste it, to show off what he can give him, rolling his hips generously, driving into his partner pointedly, letting him feel his shape and hardness in great detail, slow and deep. Every thrust is another point on the  _ long _ list of merits of being his lover.

It may not be a hundred per cent pleasure, but it is rilling Suga up never the less, making him desperate and eager for more -  _ for a good test ride. _

Daichi groans against his partner’s leg still resting against his shoulder. This position is perfect for starters, for making Suga  _ even needier _ than he already was. His legs are spread wide and nice, his body at Daichi’s mercy and his entrance stretched wide. But his insides are still clenched and despite Daichi’s tip pressing into them with every thrust, he knows he can’t open his lover up entirely like this. For the next step, he will need Suga’s participation.

_ “Which way?”, _ he asks, voice hoarse, giving away how desperate he is himself, ready to speed things up.

Suga’s head rises from the pillows, throwing a shy glance over his shoulder, lips swollen and puffy from biting them and cheeks flooded with blood, tiny droplets of sweat running down his neck like liquid diamonds.

He makes an accusatory noise, whole body shaking with want.

“Kay  _ kay”, _ Daichi chuckles, giving the leg next to his face a loving kiss, before slowly lifting it off his shoulder and guiding it down to lay around his hips, peppering those small declarations of love all the way down the other’s thigh, as far as human anatomy allows his back to bend. Once he can’t dip his head down any lower he skips forwards instead, pressing his lips below Suga’s navel and moving up his torso from there.

Suga closes his eyes and allows himself to moan, rolling onto his back, one hand coming up to cover his face in a  _ futile _ attempt of hiding from Daichi just how big a mess he’s made him.

His heart is beating in his chest like a bird trying to peck its way out of its shell or in this case  _ Suga’s ribcage _ and every contraction of this stupid muscle sends more, hot liquid running through his body like the worlds most efficient sauna.

His back is already sweaty as is his chest and the only things escaping his mouth are mewls, moans and whimpers of  _ need _ and gratitude for every kiss Daichi places along his torso.

He puts tension into his legs, locking them behind Daichi’s back, thus pulling himself closer and firmer against his lover ever so slightly.

It doesn’t go unnoticed, because hands lace fingers with his and press them down on both sides of his head, keeping him still and in place.

But Suga doesn’t intend to comply, instead gathering whatever strength he has left to lift his hips a bit higher and rock a bit more closely, clenching Daichi’s dick inside him with vigour.

“Ta -  _ ah”, _ he is undercut by a firm push back inside him, “Take responsibility!”, he complains, but his words don’t come out as scoldingly as he would have liked, voice merely a  _ begging plea _ rather than a strong demand.

In his defence though, Suga has rarely needed it more and Daichi was fairly thorough in  _ teasing _ him, so now he should be thorough in  _ fucking _ him too! After all, his boyfriend seemed to take great pleasure in pressing inside him, pushing all his buttons slowly and one after the other, making him pulsate and throb and quiver and  _ need.  _

It is as if every single fibre of him has been attended to separately, almost like crossing off points on a list and all these tiny and mediocre seats of fire are burning him up with desire and hunger.

What he wants  _ now _ is the roaring blaze of all these stimulations melting into one under rapid, rough thrusts that will make him forget everything other than the sensation of being stuffed like a goose.

And he  _ will _ get that,  _ even if he has to do it himself. _ With another sharp gasp, Suga lifts his hips again, pushing back against Daichi, rolling them into his boyfriend’s groin, moaning relaxedly and deeply pleased as the dragging, continuous feeling starts to sink in.

It is like someone promising you a massage but pinching you in several places first, before moving on to soothingly rub over those spots afterwards, melting away the initial sting, fading it out into a truly  _ blissful _ thing which you can appreciate all the more because you have known the previous contrary stimulation.

_ “Hey”, _ the lips have reached his throat, biting at his adam’s apple, eliciting another pleasured whine. “Don’t get ahead of yourself”

“Well  _ someone _ has to fuck me and if you’re not doing it on your own, I’ll do it for you”, Suga huffs out, opening his eyes slightly, arching his back off the mattress, shoulders still down so that his chest is sticking out nicely.

Then he parts his lips, moans languidly and way louder than necessary while breaking the eye contact with Daichi by rolling his eyes into his head, leaning back his head, throat and droplets of sweat exposed  _ like an all-you-can-eat buffet of desire. _

He can feel how Daichi wavers, how the fingers still laced with his clench as his partner struggles to decide whether he should continue his route or  _ devour. _

“Glutton”, Suga moans out, this time honestly amused and definitely not faking the extensive pleasure anymore as the other  _ growls _ and latches onto his throat, hips  _ snapping _ forwards, driving into Suga fast and urgent.

Daichi doesn’t answer, simply readjusts his positing with a firm shuffle, breaking his rhythm for a moment, only to rail into him with more intention and a better angle, that gets Suga keening loudly and desperately, his body falling slack again, brain in a daze at the sudden and intense friction and ears filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Daichi likes these moments especially. These little pushes they give each other, testing who is in charge. Suga may have convinced him to skip a few pages of his sales pitch but Daichi won’t go down without a little fight either.

_ First, _ however, he wants his partner to feel like he is setting the pace for a little while longer. And so Daichi gives in to his display, letting the other’s hands go and instead relocating one in Suga’s neck and the other in support of his lifted hips, tilting both in a way he can slant their lips together in more, hungry, hot kisses while rocking into the silver-haired with increased force, smoothly sliding in and out just as the other wants him to.

Suga melts underneath him, a long, dreamy, relaxed half-moan half-sigh surging over his lips as he gives himself to Daichi completely.

Just what the dark-haired needed to move on. His hands move down once more until they settle on both sides of Suga’s hips, right in the V-line where they extend into his things.

“I’m not hearing you properly yet”, he smirks against his lover’s ear, pressing his legs down, subsequently lifting his hips even higher and snapping his own up.

A whimpered scream of sudden overstimulation bursts over Suga’s lips. 

_ “Fuck”, _ Daichi growls, having to bite his own lips as Suga grows impossibly tight around his shaft and he slams his dick up into the other again, quicker this time.

Before, he was aligned at a nearly horizontal angle but now he is moving upwards, hollowing his boyfriend out, hitting against the roof of his insides with every thrust, scraping the tip of his cock over those burning hot, pulsing and clenching walls.

Suga’s hands fly up, desperately clawing for leverage until they come to snake around Daichi’s torso, fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders and another  _ erratic _ moan wrenches its way into freedom. “Shit,  _ Dai, _ that…  _ ah… _ fuck...”

Daichi peppers one wet, open-mouthed kiss after the other against his partner’s collarbone, doing his best to soothe him, but Suga can just  _ barely _ catch his breath in between the never-ending waterfall of surging, guttural moans occasionally interrupted by high, wheezing whimpers, sweat pearling down his neckline, body rocking against Daichi’s thrusts on instinct.

_ “Daichi, _ I love you so much, fuck,  _ I love you, _ Dai!”, he gasps out in between, frantically pulling himself up to nose his way into the crook of Daichi’s neck, who lowers himself despite the muscles in bis back screaming at the strain, so Suga can burry his face more comfortably while he keeps railing him one thrust after the other, breath having grown almost as erratic as his lover’s.

He can feel himself swell and Suga does too, pressing tighter against Daichi’s shoulder, breathy moans encouraging him to thrust faster.

Daichi drops his head, so he can nuzzle his face against Suga’s delicious neck in return, indulging fully in that tranquillizing mixture of sweat and his boyfriend’s unique natural scent, seemingly quantified by his urgency and need.

He arches his back putting everything he has into pushing inside Suga, rolling his hips faster and stronger with every thrust until eventually, his movements become so quick, they fade from smooth motions into frantic humps, underlined by another loud groan, giving away how close he is to cumming.

Daichi latches on to the skin of Suga’s neck, finger digging into his hips, breath becoming ragged and urgent and his mind refuses to allow as much as  _ a single molecule of air _ between them.

Suga may be needy, but  _ damn him, _ Daichi needs  _ just _ as much, starved for feeling the man he loves more than anything else in this world, starved for holding him and pleasuring him and just  _ loving _ him with all he can offer!

“I love you Suga,  _ more than anything else, _ I just love you so much, you are my everything and I  _ missed _ you, I missed being a part of you so  _ so _ much”, the words bubble over his lips, just barely coherent as he lifts his head, pressing his forehead against Suga’s, their noses resting against each other, peppering a hundred tiny kisses against the corners of the silver-haired’s lips.

“Dai”, he mewls,  _ “Daichi!”, _ with more immediate urgency than at any other time tonight and he nods slightly, focussing back on snapping his hips, chasing that  _ last _ bit of friction that he needs to -

Suga presses his lips flat against his, a high whine crawling up his throat and his nails scratch down the entire length of his back from his shoulders down to his hips as he cums untouched while Daichi settles inside him down to the base and fills him hard and plenty.

Fiery pain erupts along the trail that his lover left on his skin and while Daichi knows those marks will stay for at least a week, he also can’t be bothered to spare that a second thought.

All that is on his mind now is winding his arms around Suga and lifting him up as he sits upright, pulling the other into his lap where he can worship him  _ so much better, _ kissing every patch of skin within his reach, smoothing his hand up and down that pale, perfect torso, expressing every declaration of love and admiration of beauty he can think off. His lover rests against him, catching his breath, humming lovingly against his collarbone at every caress of his body and each murmured praise.

Eventually, Daichi looks up into Suga’s eyes, searching for that look he usually wears after morning sex, that soft glimmer suggesting to shower, open all the windows, make scrambles eggs and feed it to each other while sitting on the indoor bench underneath the living room window, letting the breeze dry their hair. And for a moment he thinks he spots it, but then the other’s eyes crinkle and the beauty mark sparkles at him, before he slides their lips back together, adjusts his seat in Daichi’s lap and runs his fingers over his chest in the way that suggest he wants to keep him like this a little while longer.

_ ‘Well’,  _ Daichi supposes,  _ ‘this technically isn’t morning sex anyways!’ _

And so he smiles, winds his arms behind Suga’s back to hold him dearly like the most precious thing he has in this universe and allows the afternoon sun to warm their naked bodies as they leisurely catch up on a week worth of physical affection and togetherness they’ve missed, just lounging in each others’ hold, kissing and talking about this and that and love.

  
  



	7. Free Day - Soulmate Colours AU (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Free Day -> Soulmate Colours AU  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Word Count:** 5.770  
>   
>  _Everything is black, white and grey until you meet your soulmate and you start seeing the colours of their hair, skin and eyes. Daichi meets his soulmate when he is just 5 years old, but it takes him another 14 to realize_  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Please note that I actually don't have much experience with blindness, so this might not be the most accurate of accurate depictions of this disability - I hope you can see past that and that nobody feels offended (If you do for whatever reason, I am deeply sorry and if you have any constructive suggestions on how I could tweak this story to remove your points of concern I'm happy to hear them)

Daichi has never understood the concept of colours. Everything is black, white and grey until you meet your soulmate and from that moment on you start to see the colours they feature. Whatever has the same colour as their eyes, their hair or their skin will appear in that colour, so that you see them everywhere you go.

Daichi meets Suga when he is five. On the day he realizes his stupidity, he is 19.

The first time he spots him is at the playground. This weird boy, silently sitting on the same bench every other day, aimlessly kicking his feet, clutching an ominous stick in his hands. He sits there all on his own for about an hour, before his mother comes back with grocery bags.

His hair is fluffy and a light tone, his skin pale and his eyes an intense but milky shade of medium grey.

Daichi wonders why he is just _sitting_ there. The playground is _large_ and _fun!_

It's so sad - Daichi wonders if he doesn’t have any friends… or if he’s shy.

 _“Ma”,_ he asks one day, “can I play with the lonely boy”, pointing over at the bench in the shadow of the heavy trees.

“Oh Daichi, _my little sweetheart”,_ she pats his head, “You are so kind, my lovely boy, but _I don’t think_ that is a good idea”

“Why?”, he furrows his brows.

“Because the boy can’t play”

_“Why?”_

“You see, Daichi, _he is blind”_

“What is _‘blind’?”,_ he looks at her curiously.

“Sweety, _it means_ he can’t see”

“But why?”

“Maybe he has had an accident”, his mother muses, “Or maybe he was just born this way - either way it’s _tragic,_ isn’t it?”

It takes him a little to stomach this information. Sometimes he hears the adults talk about colours. Which they can see and what they are like. But Daichi doesn’t really care. He is fine with the world as it is… but not seeing at all!? _Can that even be?_

It must be _really_ lonely!

_“Hello”,_ he straightens his tiny shoulders.

The boy flinches a little, head turning into his direction and now Daichi can see his eyes better. They really _are totally different_ from other peoples‘. They are not directly looking at him, rather somewhere past his knee and the irides have something milky and washed out to them. It is the most gentle thing Daichi has ever seen.

“I’m Daichi”, he goes on. _“Do you want to play?”_

Slowly the boy shakes his head, pulling it in like a scared animal.

Daichi frowns. “Aren’t you _bored_ all on your own?”

The boy shrugs hesitantly, fingers clenching around the stick laying over his knees.

“What is the stick for?”, he asks. “It looks _cool”_

It seems to have been the wrong question because the boy doesn’t answer him anymore. It plagues Daichi for days.

“Hey. _It’s me again,_ Daichi”, he searches in his pockets. “I’m sorry if I scared you the last time. _Are you hungry?”_

The boy takes his time but after long moments he nods a little.

 _“I’m not,_ but I have a Snickers - do you want to share it?”

When the boy nods the second time, Daichi experiences real joy for the first time in his life. It’s a warm feeling that sparks in his chest like flowers sprouting from the melting snow. But he’s _too young_ to realize what it means. And he is too focused on breaking the candy bar in half to notice how the nuances of grey around him shift to resemble pale skin, fair hair and milky eyes.

The boy’s name is Koshi and he needs the stick so he knows when he is about to run into things. He tells him that after chewing, but he doesn’t want to leave the bench.

At home, Daichi thinks of games to play without seeing.

They end up with ‘ _Rock-Paper-Scissors’_ after he has guided Koshi’s fingers and shown him how to form the symbols.

From then on Daichi joins him on the bench every time Koshi is at the playground. His mother says _he is like a crow building a nest,_ because every day he carries his favourite book about plants and pockets full of leaves over to the blind boy, reading the passages to him as well as he can, while Koshi carefully feels the things that he puts into his hands. They turn it into a quiz game, which quickly escalates in Daichi _not only_ picking up leaves and nuts and flowers, but also _everything else,_ from marbles to pretty stones and shells he finds on his family’s beach vacation. Everywhere he goes and with everything he looks at the prominent thought is: _‘Would Koshi like it?’_

Spring turns into summer, turns into fall and Daichi is facing grad school. He couldn’t await it before, but now he wonders…

“Which school will you go to?”, he asks Koshi, kicking his feet on their bench.

 _“None”,_ the light-haired boy mumbles. “My parents don’t want me to go to a normal school, so I am being homeschooled”

“What does _‘homeschooled’_ mean?”, Daichi asks.

“My grandfather is a retired teacher and he is giving me lessons at home”

“That sounds _cool._ Then you don’t have to walk all the way and can learn whenever you want”

Koshi chuckles. _“A little_. But my grandfather is very strict with lessons too”

Daichi wants to object. After all, not having to go outside and wear a uniform is so much more comfortable… _but then again…_ “How do you make friends?”

The other boy hesitates, then he shrugs.

Daichi frowns, but his face brightens up fast. “Then _I’ll_ just make friends _for you!”,_ he decides with a big grin. “And we can meet here and do things together on the weekends”

Koshi hesitates for another moment, but then he nods and a shy smile appears on his lips, that makes Daichi’s heart happily skip beats.

 _“Here”,_ he announces. “I brought you another shell - it’s a very special…”, he purses his lips, trying hard to remember the long tongue breaker word in the old stupid language the scientists name everything in - Koshi is so much better at memorizing these words than he is… “I forgot what it’s called, but I’ll remember and tell you next time, _I promise”,_ he admits, before digging in the pockets of his tiny coat.

Koshi chuckles, pulling off his gloves and carefully setting them down in his lap. Daichi feels his cheeks heat up, but he shakes off the slight embarrassment and puts the shell into the other’s open hands. It is almost as large as their small hands, big and round on one end, while twisted and pointy at the other. Daichi has found them on the beach before but always broken. This is the first whole one he got his hands on and he stuffed half his backpack with old newspapers to make _absolutely sure_ it wouldn’t get a scratch.

Koshi gently weighs it in his hands, then he starts to trace his fingers over the ridges and twists, turning it around, patting down the shell thoroughly.

Daichi is used to this procedure, so he sits there silently and patiently, giving Koshi all the time he needs to examine his gift with furrowed, concentrated eyebrows.

Eventually the other begins to smile, cupping the shell in his hands. _“It’s beautiful._ Thank you, Daichi”

“I’m glad you like it”, he returns, chest swelling with joy.

Koshi fumbles a bit with his pockets as he carefully slides the shell into the right. Daichi notices how his hand lingers there and when he eventually pulls it back out, his fingers clench and relax several times.

Daichi crooks his head to the side. “Are you _cold?”,_ he asks.

“It’s fine”, the other mumbles, but when he slips back into his gloves, his fingers are shaking a bit and he seems to shudder.

The large tree - _a larch,_ as they determined a while back - behind the bench casts an equally large shadow. In summer the shade is comfortable but _now_ that fall brings chilly winds and the sun is loosing in intensity it has begun to be just the tiniest bit cold. Not enough for Daichi to mind, since he has a pretty thick skin, but Koshi looks awfully freezing.

For a short, very stupid second, he wonders why the other boy just doesn’t go sit somewhere else, then he scolds himself. _Firstly,_ he can’t see where the sun and where the shadow is and _secondly,_ the playground is littered with obstacles that must be hard for him to manoeuvre around.

 _“Come!”,_ he hops off the bench, taking Koshi by the hand. “Let’s go somewhere with more sunshine!”

The blind boy hesitates, nibbling at his lip nervously.

“It’s not far - I’ll guide you and not let go of your hand!”, he announces. _“You don’t need to be afraid!”,_ he gives the hand in his an encouraging tuck and with a slow, shy nod Koshi carefully slides off the bench too, extending his stick.

Confidently Daichi leads him around the edge of the playground, avoiding a toy car and a bucket, informing Koshi about every pile of dirt, every stone and every irregular patch of grass until they come to a stop in front of the old sandbox. There are no other children here because the sand is dirtier and rougher than in the new one the city build a year ago. But the wooden kerb is relatively clean, has a comfortable height for their child bodies and the sun bathes the spot nicely.

“Okay, you can sit down _here”,_ he instructs and helps Koshi feel the edge, standing while the other boy moves into a comfortable position. _“Is it better?”,_ Daichi asks, suddenly very nervous. _What if he made Koshi go through all the trouble for nothing?_

 _“Much!_ Thank you”, Suga looks up at him, smiling just as warmly as the sun illuminating his face, reflecting in his milky eyes brightly.

Sometimes Daichi listens to the adults describe how certain light changes the colours they see. He thinks that adults are _too complacent!_ Most of them found their soulmates long ago and got used to seeing colours. But Daichi doesn’t understand what is supposed to be _so special_ about it! He can’t see colours, but he still knows that the sun makes the grey warmer and the night makes the grey colder. _Grey isn’t grey._ It can be dry and pale like the floor or warm and soft like Koshi’s hair. Though whenever he tells them that, they laugh at him because he’s _‘just a child’_ and say stupid things like: _‘Just wait until you meet your special someone, then you’ll understand’._ Daichi can’t hear it anymore!

The world can be pretty without colours too! _Like Koshi_ \- he is very pretty, even in all grey.

Daichi watches how slowly the light-haired boy explores his surroundings, feeling around and delightedly starting to let the sand run through fingers.

“Want to build a country?”, Daichi asks eagerly. 

Seeing the other happy is making him happy too.

“How does it work?”, Koshi asks, looking up in his general direction.

 _“Well,_ you just build a country out of sand”, Daichi explains. “I can do some mountains and you can carve the rivers. And then we’ll look for some stones that can be houses and make towns”

Koshi giggles, but he nods and so they get to work.

The time flies by so fast and yet Daichi feels like they have ruled over their tiny kingdom for ages when he hears the call.

“Koshi?”, it’s a female voice, calling out at medium volume.

His fellow king looks up from the pebbles he is arranging.

_“Koshi?”_

_“Here”,_ he says loudly, raising his hand, strands of hair falling over his eyes.

“Oh, my little diamond in the rough, _what are you doing there?”,_ a woman walks over to them, a tote bag, with two long loaves of bread sticking out, dangling from her arm.

 _“I’m playing”,_ Koshi answers. “It got cold on the bench”

Daichi looks up at the woman curiously. They look similar, so it must be his mother… but her eyes are normal, the irides full and black. _She_ can see.

“Hello”, he says and now she looks at him.

“And who is _he?”,_ she asks, directed at Koshi.

_“My friend”_

“I’m _Daichi”,_ he adds.

Something hushes over the woman’s face, but it goes away too quickly for him to tell what it is. Then she smiles. _“Nice to meet you._ Thank you for looking after Koshi”

Upon request, Daichi points her in the direction of his own mother. 

It is the last time in a while they meet on the playground, because the next weekend, he is invited to the Sugawara house.

_“Hey”,_ Suga opens the door for him, as he has done so endlessly many times already, giving him a soft smile. 

“Hi”, Daichi pushes open the small front gate and the pebbles crunch under his shoes as he walks up to the other.

“You’re alone?”, the light-haired asks, crooking his head to the side.

 _“Yeah_ \- Yui has a dentist appointment and Ikejiri is… I have no idea what _his_ excuse is, I think he just needs some sleep. The first-years kept him awake _all training camp long”,_ Daichi answers, taking off his shoes.

The other hums thoughtfully, pale eyes drifting over him, then the corners crinkle and he smiles wide. “It’s nice to hear _at least you_ again”

“Likewise”, Daichi grins, his heart jumping with joy.

 _Years have passed_ since he first stood at this doorstep and Daichi feels like he has never known a life where he would _not_ do so, every Sunday at the exact same time! Through all of grad school and now middle school, he has visited Suga like clockwork. And when he makes friends, he brings them too, just as he promised. Yui and Ikejiri are his best and they like Suga too. _Especially Yui,_ who was also the one who came up with the nickname _‘Suga’_ and Daichi finds himself using it more and more himself. 

Once in a while though he still stands here alone and he relishes those times all the same. When it is just the two of them, they lounge on Suga’s bed, talking about their days or sharing ear pods, listening to an audiobook.

Their houses aren’t too far from one another. Just a relaxed fifteen-minute walk, _ten if he hurries._ And so sometimes Daichi comes by in the evening - alright, ‘ _sometimes’_ doesn’t quite have the same accuracy as _‘twice a week minimum’._ But he just _craves_ for Suga’s calm, for his laugh and the mocking, _suspiciously well-aimed_ punches. The last week however he has been on his last volleyball club training camp of middle school and while they have sent each other plenty of voice messages and little texts every day, it is not the same as being around the other.

Suga steps aside, leaving it to Daichi to close the door.

In most other places, the light-haired is slow and careful, but in his home, where he knows every inch inside out, he walks with certainty and aim. Daichi follows him, drawn to his side. 

Of course not all friends he introduced to Suga turned out to be happy about having to _‘drag along’_ a blind boy and asked him what he was hoping to gain from all the trouble - _if he was getting paid or something._ Daichi had no problem sending them all into oblivion!

He can’t quite explain, but when he stands next to Suga, the other’s hand resting on his arm for guidance and support, he feels _whole._ Daichi doesn’t mind waiting, he doesn’t mind slowing his steps, he doesn’t mind constantly describing everything around them, because he knows Suga enjoys hearing it and he knows that Suga can do everything a seeing person can do - _he just needs a little longer to adapt._

The light-haired leads him into the kitchen, where Daichi spots the automatic rice-cooker running.

“Do you want some too?”, the other asks.

 _“Thanks,_ but I had a late and stuffing breakfast”, he declines, dawing a chair, watching Suga feel his way around, slowly but steadily cutting a carrot into slices.

Then the machine beeps and the other looks up, not yet finished with his vegetable.

 _“I’ll get it”,_ Daichi offers and opens the lid.

“Thank you - the offer still stands. I doubt that the boy who I have once heard devour _seventeen chickenburgers_ can _ever_ be full”, Suga chuckles and he blushes.

“You’re not going to let that slide any time soon, _aren’t you?”_

 _“Never_ \- you ruined Jurassic Park for me, because whenever I hear the T-Rex eat that other dino, _I think you’ve come to visit”_

“Ha-ha”, Daichi rolls his eyes dryly, but it doesn’t stop Suga from giggling gleefully.

He sets some glasses and gets ice tea from the fridge.

“Hey, _Suga”_

 _“Hm?”,_ the other looks up, chewing a piece of carrot.

“I’ll be applying for Karasuno”, Daichi tells him. 

“Oh, _that’s pretty close,_ isn’t it?”

 _“Yeah_ \- half an hour on foot. But I won’t have to take the bus anymore, so I’ll be home sooner and can come here more often again”, he grins.

Suga’s face smiles for him, but _his eyes don’t._

“Hey, _what’s wrong?”,_ Daichi leans forwards, brows furrowing in concern.

“Nothing”, Suga shakes his head, moving back to his food.

But Daichi doesn’t buy it. Suga always had a solid facade, but Daichi can still read in his dull eyes better than anyone else.

“Come on”, he murmurs. _“You can tell me”_

Suga sighs, gently setting down his chopsticks. _“Do…”,_ he hesitates, “do you think they’d take _me_ too?”

Two years ago, Suga started going to a special school for disabled people, but Daichi has had suspicions he isn’t really happy there for quite a while. The light-haired, however, never wants to talk about it and so far he hasn’t seen any sense in pressuring him! Especially since Daichi knows it was quite the argument with his parents to let him go to any school at all _. But now…_ Suga’s grades are excellent, so that would not be a problem…

 _“I don’t know”,_ he answers truthfully. “But I can find out for you!”, he offers.

His friend hesitates, then he shakes his head. “Don’t bother, _it…_ it’s a _stupid_ idea anyway.”

 _“It’s not!”,_ Daichi returns louder and with more aggravation than he intended. “It’s not”, he repeats softer. “You are the smartest person I know and I want you to be happy!”

 _“Sap”,_ Suga huffs, but a faint blush is creeping onto his face.

“Here”, Daichi digs in his pocket and slides a leave over the table.

“And I thought you forgot”, the other muses, taking it into his hand. _“Bramble”,_ he says shortly after. 

_“See_ \- I bet you, two-thirds, _maybe more,_ of this town would not know that!”, Daichi declares. 

The other opens his mouth as if to object, but then he closes it again and his foot extends under the table until it is resting against Daichi’s.

 _“Thank you”,_ he mumbles. “You know… when I’m at school, I feel bored. Sometimes it’s nice to have people like me around, but most of the time we just do the same _‘safe’_ things as always. I feel like I can’t breathe there, but when we go out I never stop learning and discovering things and I just enjoy that so much”

The way he uses air quotes always makes Daichi grin. It feels like the move was _made_ for blind people, because Suga’s very unimpressed, blank eyes underline the gesture _perfectly._ He is glad every day that Yui decided to teach him how to make air quotes… _if only_ she hadn’t taught Suga how to flip people off as well.

The next time Daichi comes to visit, he meets Suga’s mother in the street on his way home.

“Daichi dear, _do you have a moment?”_

“Sure”, he nods.

The woman sighs, brushing back her hair. “I understand that you are trying to help my son and I appreciate how happy you make Koshi, but he _can’t_ go to a normal school with you!”, she sighs and there is sadness in her eyes.

“Why not?”, he instinctively squares his shoulders.

“You _know_ why - he is limited in his possibilities and a regular school is chaos. He can’t be there on his own”

She looks at him with that pitiful look adults have when they think a child doesn’t understand. But Daichi _does_ understand - _she_ is the one who doesn’t!

 _“With all due respect,_ M’am”, he lifts his chin. “You are underestimating your son and what he can do! He’s not as helpless as you think and he _certainly_ isn’t alone!”

She looks at him for long moments, then she asks: “How do you see my son?”

The question takes him by surprise and leaves him slightly confused. What is _that_ supposed to mean? 

“I see him _as himself”,_ Daichi declares. 

_“Left”,_ he says, waiting a moment, before touching Suga gently at the shoulder. He knows that the other’s sharp ears probably already heard his footsteps in the gym, but he also knows that Suga still appreciates the information.

“You took your time”, he mumbles, feeling for the edge of the ball basket until his hands can grab another volleyball.

“Captain wanted to talk with me”, he explains.

“Everything okay?”, Asahi closes in on them, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

 _“Yeah”,_ Daichi nods, putting down their water bottles, which he just refilled, close to the net poll, where Suga won’t accidentally stumble over them.

In all honesty, when Daichi promised, he wouldn’t leave the other’s side for even a minute, he hadn’t really thought about the volleyball club. For a bit he had panicked, but it turned out to be fine… or well, _not at all fine!_

He wanted to go to Karasuno because they were fighters, but what he found was ruins. For long weeks he had felt defeated and heavy, but luckily Suga was by his side, nudging him on.

 _“Come on,_ you figured out a way for me to attend this school, so you can figure out a way to still practice volleyball!”, he said.

And Daichi _did._ After all, if he couldn’t walk with purpose anymore, then _who was he_ to guide Suga? 

He found support in Asahi, whose distant cousin was deaf and he seems to care for Suga almost as much as Daichi does. Yui had transferred here with him and she too was nothing but supportive. It made things easier. Made him less weary when leaving Suga alone with his audioguide during practice. 

It had been the light-haired’s idea to stay longer too - reading the lack of satisfaction after regular training from Daichi’s posture, encouraging him to ask for the keys.

 _“Don’t worry about me_ \- I don’t mind waiting for you”, he mused with a shoulder bump. _“If anything_ I could even _help_ and throw the balls for you”

It wasn’t quite the same as a setter, but still better than nothing and it made Daichi unbelievably happy so see Suga enjoy tossing for them as much as he did, glassy eyes sparkling with satisfaction, every time he managed a good one.

It took a few evenings to figure out the right strength and ankle, but now Suga was throwing them in smooth, steady curves, perfect for Asahi to spike and Daichi to receive.

Of course, many people still thought that the blind boy is weird, but Daichi doesn’t much care. _All that matters to him_ is watching his friend glow with joy in the evening when Daichi and Asahi walk him home. For maybe the first time in his life Suga is having an active social life, practising a sport and with a bit of help from their friends, he even manages to keep up well in school, tutoring Daichi just as much as he is recapitulating things for Suga he couldn’t write down on his special laptop fast enough.

They whip up the club and Daichi enjoys every single day with Suga at his side.

The more members they get, the warier he becomes, _but it turns out_ his concerns are obsolete. No one voices a single bad word about having a blind boy on a volleyball court, yeah, they even seem to be _drawn_ to his mischievously gentle personality in particular. It also quickly makes the round that Suga likes to guess objects and soon Tanaka and Noya have assembled a truly _terrifying_ amount of odd things, all carefully placed on one of Suga’s shelves, right next to the myriads of shells and stones Daichi brought him when they were still kids.

“I think they listen more to you than to me”, he grins as he walks Suga the last stretch to his house.

The other just grants him a superior smirk, gently cradling the small pot plant that Kageyama has gifted him today against his chest. It’s _some kind of needleless cactus_ with thick, juicy leaves.

Daichi would not have guessed the moody dark-haired boy to be interested in plants as well, _never mind_ breeding offshoots from cacti.

Suga seemed close to exploding with joy when he had first examined the plant and Daichi felt his heart swelling so much, he _almost_ couldn’t bear putting an end to Hinata declaring that _he_ would find a _much bigger_ and _much better_ plant than his rival.

They reach the main door and Suga fumbles his keys into the lock.

 _“Wait”,_ Daichi reaches out, gently grabbing the light-haired’s elbow. “I umn… _I’ve been meaning to ask you this_ and umn… _well...”,_ he scratches the back of his head, heat rising to his face. “Can’t have the Kohei steal you from me so… _umn…_ yeah, _there…_ is… _maybe you’ve already heard_ but… they’re showing the movie adaptation of that one book series you like so much and well… I mean if you _don’t,_ then it’s okay, it was just an idea, _probably a stupid one,_ but would… _would you like_ to go with me to _umn…_ the cinema?”, he stutters out, suddenly very nervous. It isn’t like they haven’t watched movies before, but always at home, where it was safe, where they could pause and talk and where Suga could relax.

Now the light-haired boy blinks a couple of times.

“Are you _jealous_ of Kageyama and his cactus?”, he crooks his head.

“What, _no!”,_ Daichi reels back, embarrassment flooding his mind. “I just wasn’t certain if maybe you think spending money on a movie is _pointless_ and _yeah_ umn… _never mind_ , it was silly anyway”, he makes a dismissive gesture, turning his head away to hide the blush, forgetting entirely that Suga can’t see it anyway. “Let’s just go to the park on Sunday as always. Maybe the ducklings are still there”

 _“Daichi”,_ when he turns back, Suga has stepped down from the front door ledge and he is close… _very close!_ “I was starting to think you’d never ask me out”, he chuckles and with a quick stretch to his tiptoes, he leans his hand against Daichi’s chest and putts a chaste kiss against the side of his face. _“It’s a movie date then”,_ he smiles as he backs off and gives him a little wave, before closing the door.

Slowly Daichi’s hand moves up to his cheek, where the kiss was most likely supposed to go, then he trails them to his ear, where Suga’s lips ended up, _so soft and warm._

Daichi’s mother met her soulmate in university, when one day she got a new roommate. Daichi just calls her _auntie._

Both his mother and his auntie married and found love. _After all,_ Daichi exists.

And maybe that fact, that his parents aren’t soulmates and therefore to him growing up, _love_ and _being_ _soulmates_ were never in any way related with one another, is the reason why he doesn’t mind at all.

His world is still black, white and grey, but that doesn’t make Suga any less beautiful. Daichi never _once_ needed colours in his life and so he is in no hurry fo find his actual soulmate. _Why should he,_ when he has _Suga!?_

Not much changes after they start dating. It is like they always have been. Suga still rests his hand on his arm, still leans against him for support, still smiles at him with the same warmth he always has.

 _Yeah,_ if anything Daichi _dreads_ his true soulmate. What if finding the person that is meant to perfectly complement him makes him feel less love towards Suga? What if he is forced to share his attention between those two people?

Before that happens, he’d rather lock himself up in his room, cradle Suga against his chest and never set a foot outside ever again! 

“Hey, I can _hear_ you frowning!”, Suga feels his face until he finds Daichi’s forehead, takes aim and flicks it hard.

 _“Sorry”,_ Daichi flinches, then he gives his boyfriend a quick kiss and buries his face in the curve of his neck.

He’s lost track of the documentary they are watching and he doesn’t much care about it anymore. So he misses the conclusion and is only woken up from basking in the warmth of his boyfriend’s body, smoothed against his side, by the penetrant jingle of the evening news.

Some celebrity found their soulmate… _great for them._ The story already broke earlier today and Daichi can’t help but think of Tanaka’s comment: “That is _such_ bullshit man - the pretty singer and the fancy model! I mean what do ya do, when yer _batshit famous_ and ya soulmate is like… _shit out of luck ugly?”_

Noya had burst into vivid laughter at that, needing several admonitions from both Daichi and Coach Ukai. But he _did_ have a point. That was too much luck, _wasn’t it?_ That the wealthy and fancy people always got equally wealthy and fancy soulmates. What if you go shopping and you meet a homeless person that turns out to be your perfect counterpart… would they ignore them and live without a mate or would they take them in and possibly be subjected to humiliating comments from the rest of the high society?

Could you _fake_ being soulmates? Just get someone pretty and pretend you are a fated pair for the instalove and the likes?

He shakes his head - _those are stupid thoughts._

“Suga”, he mumbles, turning off the TV. _“You can’t see”_

“I am not certain where you are going with this, but I _sure hope_ you did not only now notice I’m blind”, the other shuffles by his side, with a chuckle.

 _“But…_ when you meet your soulmate you start to see colours, so what if you met yours then… _do you think you could see?”,_ he asks. It is something he has thought off before but suddenly the urge to ask, plaguing him, becomes _too strong_ to fight anymore.

Maybe _he_ is content without a soulmate, _but what about Suga?_ What if Daichi’s selfishness is keeping him from being able to see!?

Suga tenses by his side.

“Am I _sick_ to you?”, he mumbles, sitting up, clenching his hands.

 _“What?_ Are you not feeling well?”, suddenly concern washes over him, drowning out everything else and he reaches out to feel the temperature of Suga’s forehead with the back of his hand. It _seems_ normal…

“Do you think that _my blindness is a disease?”,_ Suga rephrases his question, biting his lip and shaking off his hand.

For a long moment, Daichi just gapes at him. _“No!”,_ he exclaims. “I… _I just…”_

“Then I _don’t_ need a soulmate to ‘ _heal’_ me”, the light-haired declares, facing him with a fierce expression.

“I know - _I’m sorry,_ I just…”, Daichi reaches forwards, cupping the back of his boyfriends head, leaning their foreheads against one another. “I don’t want to hold you down”

Suga’s posture softens and he leans in for a gentle kiss.

 _“Silly”,_ he smirks as he dops backwards, pulling Daichi down with him. “I _love_ it when you hold me down”

“That’s _not_ what I meant”, Daichi gasps, suddenly finding himself very short-breathed.

“But it’s what _matters_ \- that we hold each other”, Suga softly returns winding his arms around his neck.

It is one year after that conversation, that Daichi sits up straight in his bed in the middle of the night, desperately fumbling for the switch of his bedside lamp.

 _“Suga”,_ he shakes his boyfriend’s shoulder, ripping the lamp from his nightstand in a desperate attempt to shine a better light on the naked body by his side. 

He needs to know, he _needs_ to be certain! Then again, deep down he has _always_ been certain because his eyes find Suga everywhere and nothing in the worlds looks as whole and as perfect as the light-haired boy by his side.

 _“Urgh”,_ the other groans, swatting at him.

“Suga!”, Daichi shakes him again.

 _“What?”,_ his boyfriend mumbles.

“I’m stupid!”, Daichi frantically announces.

 _“Good job”,_ Suga turns around, sleepy hand patting over his chest in mock encouragement. “You are only about 14 years late, but better late than never”

“Yes!”, he exclaims. “Yes, _14 years” ..._

Fourteen years - how could it ever have taken him _so long_ to notice!? The warmth he feels every time he looks at Suga, the way his hair is so much fluffier, his eyes shine unlike anything else and his skin seems soft and warm and bright…

 _“I’m sorry”,_ he mumbles, running his hand over Suga’s cheek, leaning down to peck him on the forehead, inhaling the familiar scent of peace, comfort and sparkling energy, like a clear mountain spring. “Sleep”, he smiles. “I’m right here”

 _“I know,_ I can hear - you’re _noisy”,_ Suga wrinkles his nose and Daichi chuckles, setting the lamp back down and snuggling as close as he can to the one man that matters to him like nothing else in the world.

Daichi never cared about colours. His mother once said, that they are like a gift from your soulmate. But Daichi has always been more contempt with giving than receiving.

He had collected rocks, leaves, shells and everything that caught his eye, to give them to Suga like a bird building a nest and he had never wanted _anything_ in return, other than a smile.

Only now does he understand he has already received his gift on the day they shared that snickers bar. And nothing has ever made him happier than the new palette of greys that has been enriching his life ever since.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoy my interpretation of today's prompt ^-^  
> I am always happy about every and all feedback ;)
> 
> If you like my writing, feel free to check out my profile as I mainly write Haikyuu fan fictions - you can also find me on Tumblr as [charlythelee](https://charlythelee.tumblr.com) where I always post announcements when new chapters/stories come up including sneak peaks and so on - I deeply appreciate every like and every follow! If you'd like to share this particular story, you can reblog [this post](https://charlythelee.tumblr.com/post/629762077644423168/us-daisuga-week-2020) ;)


End file.
